The way I love you
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Story about Moving on and loss...Dang! I suck at summaries...just read and please Review... this is my second fanfic...hehe
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N yey! This is my second fanfiction…hope that you will like this…I just came up with the idea of this happening while listening to a song from Selena Gomez which is called "The way I love you". You may think this is a song fic. Haha! I don't know I just love writing Song fictions. Haha! BTW…Thanks for the first two reviewers on my first story! You guys lift up my self esteem! **** Sonny and Chad = CHANNY! Long live !)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Selena Gomez or the song The way I love you…(if I do, there will be Channy a long time ago! :-p )**

**SPOV**

It was a sunny day on March 17, 2016 when I received a phone call. A call I never expected in my whole life, it was the most painful call I ever received.

_Flashback…_

"Hello...Is this Ms Sonny Munroe?"

"Yes, speaking"

"This is Officer Ralph Gomez, are you in any way related to Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Nope, but I'm his Fiancé, why is there something happened to Chad?" tears are starting to form in my eyes as my heart is racing fast and could almost rip out of my chest because of my instinct. An instinct that something bad might had happened to Chad. 

"Uhmm…He's actually in Hollywood Community Hospital right now, he was in a car accident a while ago. The car he's driving was hit by a truck driven by a drunken man….." I hang up the phone immediately and drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

**In the hospital…**

"Where is Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked the nurses, one of them led to me to Chad's room and left me inside.

As I entered the room, I saw Chad. He was full of bandages in his head and in his arms and legs; it was hard for me to see him looking this way. This guy is not Chad, my Chad, because if he is, then he would be screaming because of the stitches in his FACE!

"Thank God someone's finally here for him." The doctor said as if it was a surprise that someone visited Chad.

"Tell me doctor, when is he going to be awake?" tears are like rivers in my cheeks now as I look at my Chad, he looked so peaceful yet I know something is bothering him by the look on his face and I am desperate to find it out.

"Ms. Munroe, I'm sorry to tell you this…He has a small possibility that he will survive this, any moment we can loose him. He had a lot of head injuries that caused him to fall into coma and even if he survived this, he will never be able to walk again because half of his body is paralyzed due to the huge impact he received in the accident" the doctor said. (**a/n sorry I don't know how to explain this…hahaha…don't know anything about such things, but I just had the need to write this thing off my mind)**

"I'll leave you two alone…just call the nurses if something happened" the doctor said as he left. Was he really expecting him to just die? Now that doctor is getting in my nerves.

When the doctor left, I continued to cry I remembered calling Tawni and the rest of the guys to tell them but I chose to stay alone with Chad. Then I started to talk to Chad while he's in coma.

"Chad, please don't leave me. We have lots of plans to do and you just can't leave me alone here, please wake up Chad, I still need you. You were the only friend and the only person who could really put up with my moods and my attitude; you're the only person who understands me. I know Chad this is selfish of me, but what can I do? I love you too much that I can't let you go just yet." I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

"C'mon Chad, I know you can make it…please…I love you so much…" I kissed him on his forehead and the loud beeping starts….

Beep…..beep…beep…beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppp…..

And that was it. Chad's heart stopped literally. I felt like I died too, he was my life I mean He IS my life. But now, he's gone.

_Flashback end…._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SPOV**

It was a week after the accident, which was the most painful day of my life. It was Chad's funeral. It was hard for me to wake up that day, knowing that it would be the last time I'll see him on this earth.

_Flashback…_

"Sonny, sweetheart, it's time to go…" my dad called me while knocking on my door

"yeah dad, I'll be there in a minute" I know I have to be strong for this day, there will many people that will attend and the whole bunch of Coopers would be there and the Munroes too…

I wore a black dress and a light touch of make up, just to emphasize that I'm totally hurt and even broken deep inside.

When I entered the church, there are many people looking at me, as if I'm the most important person in the event. I was irritated by them! Today was supposed to be Chad's and not mine. All focus should be on Chad! It still kills me to see my Chad lying on the blue lovely casket that matches the color of his eyes.

When I reached my seat, Chad's mom sat beside me…

"Sonny, dear, even if you're not married to my son, you will always be a part of the Coopers." As she tried to comfort me. It was touching yet, it never helped ease the pain inside me.

"thanks" is all that I could say

It was now time to deliver our Eulogy, Chad's mom came first then his father, brother and sister, some of our closest friends…

Tawni's speech:

_Chad was like a brother to me. We started out as enemies, but when Sonny came, everything seemed to change. Chad is always there for me and Sonny, he became our best friend and brother. Little did I know that Chad was in love with Sonny and that was the main reason he was befriending me…_(by this time everyone in the crowd was laughing even me) _but really, Chad was one guy who will always try his best to comfort you and be there for you in good times and bad times…even our most hated times which is the "bad hair days"! so Chad, wherever you are, don't worry, I'll keep my promise, I'll look out for Sonny your Sonshine. Rest in Peace Chad, we all love you!_

I know Tawni was telling the truth and just making it much more easier for the both of us, since Chad has no other girl friends besides the two of us. To my surprise, my mom and dad was called too…

My mom and Dad's speech:

_Chad would've been our son-in law by next week but unfortunately, he's here lying on this casket. Chad could've been the best son-in law in history. As we all know, Chad is the most conceited jerk in Hollywood that's why we never wanted our Sonny to fall for him but this guy, proved me wrong. He was the most sweetest guy and had earned my trust to be loved by my princess. _(my parents cannot hold their tears anymore so they started sobbing in front of the people, they love Chad as much as I do and they treated him Family as well) _I cannot do this anymore…So Chad rest in peace sweetie…the Munroes love you!_

I was surprised by what my mom and dad said a while ago, I didn't expect this from them, and did my dad just called me his "princess" again? It was weird, the last time he called me that was when I was ten and now I'm 23! My came turn…all the eyes were on me now, great! (**Sarcasm applied here, duh)**

_I really don't know what to say here. But all I know is that Chad made my life, he was always there to cheer me up when I'm upset or angry with the world. He made me see things that I never bothered to look at, he was everything to me. When he asked me to be his wife I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, we shared everything together. He loves me the way I love him. Chad, you are my everything but when you left it seems that my everything has fallen apart. I love you Chad, not Loved but Love and I will always do. I'll see you soon Chad…I'll miss you calling me your "sunshine" and your blue eyes, I'll always miss you and soon enough we'll be together again…_

After I finish the speech, everyone awwwed and clapped their hands as if there was no tomorrow. By this time, I cannot hold my tears any longer so I ran outside the church and went to the park nearby. I sat at a bench and watch the blue sky, I looked at it closely and I think I saw Chad smiling at me, he's not smirking but smiling!

"I love you Sonny, I will wait for you…but you have to move on. Remember I will always love you Sonshine…Take care always!" and then he vanished.

I just smiled and whispered…"I will try, I will always love you too Chad"

That's the time I was able to let him go for the meantime.

_Flashback ended_

Today is March 17, 2017 a year after I lost Chad. Tawni and the rest of the So Random! Cast decided to have a get together. They know that I am starting to move forward so they had a karaoke at Tawni's house so we could sing together. It's been a year since I last sung in front of them.

"Okay, Sonny you go first…" Tawni instructed me, so I pressed the number 82092 **(a/n 82092 is Demi's Birthday!) ** the song is "the way I love you"

The music filled the air…So I start to sing…I feel tears are falling from my eyes as I sing…

**(a/n this is the second verse)**

_Letting you go, yeah_

_Is making me feel so cold yeah_

_And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse yeah_

_See I'm a wreck inside,_

_My tongue is tied_

_And my whole body feels so weak _

_The future might be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful_

_It might be magical_

_It might be everything I waited for a miracle_

_Oh, but even if I fall in love agin with someone new,_

_It will never be the way I love you…_

_Like a first love,_

_My one and only true love _

_Wasn't it written all over my face?_

_I love you like you love me_

_Like something pure and holy_

_Like something that could never be replaced…_

The song ended and I realized all my friends were crying too…I passed the mic to Grady who was desperately waiting for his turn since he arrived. I immediately went to the bathroom and cried for the last time cause I know Chad wants me to move on. "I'll never love the way I love you Chad, See you soon, I miss you Chad". And this is the time I know I'm ready to move on.


End file.
